Shattered Hearts and Beautiful Molders
by SnatchingHerFood
Summary: Itachi is a man that is related to being rich. He has a nice home and nice family and a gorgeous place to live however he has no one to love. Ashley is a slave and her mind has been ruined and scattered. She wants to be treated as the trash that everyone says she is but Itachi wants to teach her that he isn't everyone else.


I do not own ANY of the Naruto Series. The Naruto series belongs to its rightful owner.

WARNING: Contains gore and blood, self harm, Obsession, Mental issues, and Sex. Don't like then do not read. This is also Obsessive Itachi x Dark shinned! Mindless slave! Insecure! Tortured! Reader or Oc more like.

ENJOY!~

Itachi peacefully in his couch. One arm resting behind his head tangled in the dark long locks. Outside you could here the heavy rain beating down on the solid glass. Its been like this for a couple hours now and was also the result of him falling asleep. The storm brewed and his slowly found himself waking up.

First he moved his other hand that had been resting on his hard strong upper body. His long fingers twitched against the frabic of his fishnet shirt. Next he turned his head to the side finally taking in the sound of the tv and the rain. He twitched before opening his dark mysterious eyes. For a second he felt as though he was still sleep and he rolled over falling straight off the fluffy surface to tge hard ground hitting his chin on the floor first and groaning loudly.

He grumbled reaching his painted black fingernails up to his chin and rubbing the now stinging skin. Slowly he sat up and looked around. The floor was dirty thabks to the many bottles of alcohol and soda. He even had bowls of ramen sitting on the floor. With squinted eyes and a slight o shape as a mouth he tried to think of what happened before he was sleep. He stood up and looked out the window suddenly with a clear face, he could see it now.

He was lonely.

That's why the house ended up like the way it did. He had no one to joke with or tease considering Sasuke had decided to gi to college recently. Sure Itachi was happy for his baby brother, who wouldn't be. He just didnt like to be alone. With a sigh the man walked down the large hallway to the marble bathroom. He stopped when he noticed it was a mess in there also. Clothes were scattered all over the floor accompanied by white crumbled up napkins. He shivered at his own disgusting habits. However he was only a man. He groaned and yanked off his shirt tossing it in the sink for the time being as he pulled down his pants and boxers letting his body breathe the air. He didn't notice how bad it smelled. It had been like that for a while now so he didn't notice it anymore.

He walked to the shower and turned it on before stepping in ignoring how his cock and balls slapped against his skin. He yawned trying to wake himself up as he stepped in under the warm water. Washing his body he woke up more opening his eyes a bit wider. About an hour later he got out.

He glanced at the mirror seeing how foggy it was and how tge napkins seemed more 'damp'. He ignored it for the time being as he exited the bathroom and trailed down to his room. As he grabbed the doorknob he felt a bit eery of himself. Either way, he still proceed making him freeze in the doorway seeing the mess. His bed was on its side creating a large dent in the wall as though it had been flipped roughly in a fit of pure rage. The tv was laying on the floor broken with different abstract collors in it and making a slight screeching noise that obviously told him that it was broken. He noticed more nakpins and that the sheets were balled up and for a sexond he question himself on how horny a straight and lonely human man could be. His clothes were skattered all over the floor in small hills and honestly he was scared to pick them up, scared tgat any creature could pop out at him and send him into cardiac arrest. The window for whatever reason was open letting in the hard rain and cold air and he quickly ran over and slammed it shut with a soft irked smile.

"Damn it Itachi.. Congratulations on being the grosses person ever."

He sighed as he ran his hands through his long inky black hair. He decided that any mess that he had cause was going to get cleaned up when he came back from the store. He needed a new tv after all and napkins... He found himself a pair of boxers and jeans letting the water from his hair trail down his strong naked chest. He dried himself before picking up a shirt. For a second he stared at it with a liok of suspicion before slowly and cautiously he sniffed it. It took him less than three seconds to notice how loud he yelped at the smell. He put it back down with a sigh and pulled on a heavy jacket to protect him from the outside weather. The man was outside locking his door in less than a second before walking to his car and unlocking the doors, he quickly jumped in and turned the vehicle on.

Ashley sighed softly walked up the street holding her plush body to keep some warmth on here somehow. She didn't remember how she had gotten here or where she was going but she knew she wasn't wanted anywhere she. ould tell from how the people looked at her. The rain ran down her brown skin and short curly hair wetting her wounded body all over. She continued to walk, at this point she wasnt sure if she was crying or if tgere was just rain in her eyes, a lot of the time she couldn't tell. Where was she and how would she find out without the locals casting hate and judgement on her? She shivered at the heavy droplets that beated down on her skin making the flesh seem red and the many wounds under her bandages itchy.

She whimpered out just from the despise she felt for herself as she walked. She trailed down the empty road when a car drove by splashing water along the way but slowly down before any could hit her. She looked up at the headlights like a scared rat and for a second she was tempted to ask if they could give her a ride whoever they were. She turned her head in the idea wirh a shaky frown. No one would help her from what she could see. Not only were her clothes that were ripped and dirty a scare but apparently he skin color made the people a bit cautious. She looked away from the car and she couldn't tell if she was imagining it or not by the vehicle seemed to be slowing down even more.

She tried to ignore it scared that someone would jump out and grab her and beat her to a pulp just for being around, thats wht her last master would do anyway. She was shocked to see a beautiful man poke his head out the rolled down window.

Thanks to the action his long raven hair was getting soaked against his car door but he didnt seem to mind as he looked at her. He looked at her with his black eyes and proceeded to put on a friendly smile for the small human like girl. He didnt want to scare her away she could see and tell. She may have been a mindless doll but she could understand such an human action.

"Hey, are you ok?"

The man asked and physically seemed shocked when she smiled a weak smile. Silently she nodding her hair shaking some water droplets out of her hair as a result onto her naked feet that were covered in bandaging the same as her arms and from her neck to her shoulders. Itachi stared at her with now a soft frown as she started walking again trying not to stumble and seem like a newborn dear. He sighed. He hasnt seen one of these girls in a while.

 _An strong independent one._

Most girls he had met so far wanted nothing other than to get in his pants, to tell him how he was hot and sexy or to bitch about how their parents didn't understand them or how their boyfriend was a jerk hoping deep inside that it got them closer to him, he hated gurls like that but being the nice guy he was, he gently turned them down.

This girl was strong but he knew he couldn't just leave her out here. Not only that but the rednecks down the street would kill her for sure if they caught a hot glimpse of her. He glared at his own thought. He didnt mind her skin color like everyone else did, if anything he thought it made her prettier. He drove forward catching up with her before she took a turn at tge corner of the road.

Where even was she going?

He got more worried before honking the horn to get her attention. She visibly flinched at the noise scared that the man was going to hit her with his car even though she hadnt done anything wrong. She looked at back at him seeing how the man had did a u-turn to make it easier for them to speak.

Once again he poked his head out the car and spoke. He really hope his next sentence didn't scare here away. He looked at here thick and curvy body and had to ignore his heterosexual thoughts as a man. He coucouldnt tell her how beautiful she was yet but he did blush a bit. She stared ar him tilting her head softly in confusion.

"C-can you get in for me Ms? Id be a monster if i didn't allow you shelter."

He spoke softly. For about a minute she stared some more before walking over to the door and leaning doen softly. She looked inside and frowned a bit seeming how it looked nice. She looked away.

 _I'm not worthy._

"I-I cant sir. ill ruin it."

She whimpered softly and he frowned softly seeing the wet bandages get bled through. What had happened to her and who even was she? She'll ruin it? He didnt think much about ehat she meant by that so he only shook his head.

"Please, get in. It's ok."

After a gentle argument she reached out with harshly shaky hands and opened the door. Slowly and like a small scared animal she got in and sat down stiffly in the seat. He let out a aoft sigh and let her sit. He looked at the bixes in his backseat to make sure bothing got broken as he drove home. He blinked widely suddenly before looking at her. She flinched and looked up at hum with scared cat-like eyes.

His mouth opened to speak but he had forgotten looking like a dried up fish out of the ocean. He just couldn't get over how beautiful she was and how such a beautiful creature waa in his car, just for him.

"S-Sir?"

He snapped out of it.

"When we got home, please don't mind the mess."

Sorry! If the first chapter sucks. I needed to get this part over with to get to the good stuff. Anyhow if you enjoyed thank you for reading the first chapter. There will be more and better chapters to come.

Thanks!


End file.
